fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sexelent Spy
|-|Part 1-2= |-|Part 3-4= |-|Hot +10= Summary Born of Fweshduck, The Sexelent Spy was born with a meme known as Hot +1. He gained great fame, but, was not able to enjoy it for long as the leader of the TF2 Community, James Shiffer, launched a genocide of all memers, killing all in sight, including Fweshduck. The Spy escaped however, and ran from the community until he encountered two allies, Kondos and t4ni. They saw his capabilities, and decided to train him in the use of his powers in hopes that he would be able to bring down Shiffer. He became known as Leawith to some, but, The Sexelent Spy to others. Eventually, after months of training, he was able to set out to defeat Shiffer, and in a hard battle, pulled through, and brought peace to the TF2 community, instating a new leader who lifted the ban on memes. Of course, his journey was not over yet, as he had to face off against many other opponents throughout his time in the defense of the TF2 Community, picking up new friends along the way. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, Higher via a sword or Rage Power, 8-C via Consecutive Hot +1, High 8-C via Backstabbing | 8-B normally, 8-A with Nuke | High 5-A Name: Leawith, The Sexelent Spy Origin: Spy's Sexelent Adventure Gender: Male Age: 1 year old (Was born in 2016, and the year is currently 2017 in the story) Classification: Human, Memer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Proficiency in knife based combat, Rage Power, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Hot +1 gives him natural "Immunity" to fire) and Radiation Manipulation (Was fine standing in the fallout of firing Atomic 1+'s nuke, which was stated by WOG to be a real nuke) | Same as before, along with Forcefield Creation (Can generate a bubble to defend against attacks) | Same as in base, along with Resurrection (Came back from being disintegrated by CIC) Homing Attack (His hot 10+ fire persists after being shot, and can be used against opponents even after missing), Flight, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Was not effected by CIC's attempt to disintegrate him a second time) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Overpowered RASM's Cold +1, capable of turning Unsexelents into Ash) Higher via a sword (Was able to slash off Unsexelent God 0+'s wings and promptly defeat him in his final form after he picked up a sword on the battlefield) and Rage Power (Is consistently shown to be able to overpower normally stronger opponents when enraged), Building level via Consecutive Hot +1 (Is able to turn 4 Super Unsexelents into ash at once, all of which individually can tank his regular uses of Hot 1+, and harmed himself through his Fire Resistance), Large Building level via Backstabbing (Was able to kill Big Chungus via a stab to the back) | City Block level normally, Multi City Block level+ with Nuke | Dwarf Star level (Was able to content with Post-Deviantart Mask CIC, and killed him with a flurry of punches.) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Able to dodge lasers at close range from Baguette robots as well as from Shiffer) | Likely the same as before | FTL (Was able to easily dodge several lasers from CIC, and outran his black hole.) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can easily shatter handcuffs, which require roughly 224.528 Kilograms of force) Striking Strength: Small Building Class, Higher with Rage Power | N/A | Dwarf Star Class Durability: Small Building level, Building level against fire attacks (Withstood an explosion of this size) | Unknown (Was threatened by normal explosives, but it's forcefield can deflect low yield bombs without much problem) | Dwarf Star level (Took several blows from CIC) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range normally, Tens of Meters via Hot +1 Standard Equipment: A pair butterfly knifes, an eyepatch after Part 2 | Atomic 1+, a tank designed to amplify his attacks significantly. Intelligence: Average (Able to come up with some clever tactics occasionally, but otherwise, is not notably intelligent.) Weaknesses: Only has 1 eye past Part 2. | Firing the Nuke will fry Atomic 1+, rendering it unusable. | Only lasts a short time, as he went back to base after his fight with CIC ended and everything was restored. Key: Base | With Atomic 1+ | Hot +10 Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hot +1:' Leawith's meme ability, which allows him to shoot a projectile of fire at an opponent. He's used this in many creative ways, such as lighting Zombo's fist with fire for a higher output attack, combining it with his brother's rockets, or firing out a barrage of projectiles to do significantly more damage. **'Hot +10:' The next evolution of Leawith's meme power. After digging deep into himself, trying to unleash his potential as a meme lord, he unleashed a flash of light and gained immense power. He gains the ability to fly, and to reuse missed blasts of Hot 1+. Gallery File:A2705148c72dd7e-a-nw-p.png|left File:Unholy_2.png|left File:773c2f2f1dafb5b-a-nw-p.png|left File:9e3361293ef5918-a-nw-p.png|left File:C5283b13e5b29bf-a-nw-p.png|left File:13c2757ad5d4106-a-nw-p.png|left File:4b9cf54fc47e547-a-nw-p.png|left File:714.png|left Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Knife Users Category:Rage Users Category:Spy's Sexelent Adventure Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 9